Lemniscate
by Lakrahe
Summary: A series of oneshots of what makes Seven and Eight happy. A series of oneshots that the fans would desperately want to happen. A series of oneshots that could help conquer heartbreaks. A series of oneshot about Seven and Eight. (Previously known as The Happiness of Seven)
1. Unexpected Return

I've read the The Fall of Five a week ago. This story of mine is based on perhaps the next installation. Here, Marina and the others are attacking the main base which is just a theory. I am trying to be as safe as possible with the details. No one knows about Lorien Legacies better then Pittacus Lore himself. Thus, the Lorien Legacies and any of the book installations were never mine.

I am here exerting and sharing my feels with the latest book via fanfiction. I hope you guys will be entertained by my story.

With sincere thanks, Lakrahe.

* * *

I am ready to fight Setrakus Ra. I am ready to get Ella back. The time has come.

A few more blocks and we are at the famous White House. And where else this place I speak of? In Washington D.C., that's where.

When Six, Nine and I found John and the others, they brought with them this Mog defector. His name is Adamus Sutekh, son of a General who with their leader slain my race, destroyed Lorien.

"I prefer Adam," he said when we gave him uncertain stares on our first meeting.

I didn't trust him at first. Nine and Six also gave him a cold shoulder. John seems to trust this guy since he saved Sam's long lost father from being repeatedly experimented on. Moreover, Adam also saved Sam from the Dulce Base. Why would we not trust him? I'd rather trust Adam than bet my life on Five.

We have been running for the next ten minutes. Six scouts as John and BK takes the anticipation for a frontal attack. Behind him is Adam stroking Dust for the last time before he turns into an eagle to scout up high along with the other chimaera. I stay in the middle of our formation, alert. Next to me are Sam, Sarah and Malcolm with weapons of their own. Nine stays at the rear always ready for ambushes.

Six reappears with an approving look and followed her. Adam was right. There is a way inside an underground base in the White House. Adam said this is the main Mogadorian facility. All the information systems and the high officials are positioned. In other words, if Setrakus Ra fled from our last battle, he'd end up here.

We moved through steel hallways that are dimly lit. In no more than a few minutes a small skirmish starts by Six attacking human soldiers that were on guard. We are now on the run.

I feel bad for these people. Why would they help the specie that would end their own? I grit my teeth looking at them in disgust. Total annihilation and they won't even notice until it is all gone. Like what happen to my planet, my home. I can't understand such absurdity.

We are now on the run. John is in his perfect defense of fire, throwing extremely hot fireballs at the newly arrived enemies—Mogadorians.

Sam and Sara are aiming their blasters at the creators with perfect hit. Malcolm covers Nine as he dances on the ceiling, slashing and maiming on the enemies at the rear. Then, I occasionally throw ice daggers at Mogs that get inside the line. I always hit them in the heart—if they have the kind of organ that is capable of compassion.

We made our way into an empty room. I remember meeting Setrakus Ra in the same, only the one in New Mexico was smaller.

We knew what was coming.

"Get ready," John said; the fiery armor of his blazes higher.

"I was born ready, Johnny boy," Nine smirks bouncing on his heels. First, five krauls burst into the room, destroying our entrance making it wider. Second, a line of piken comes in trotting with madness. Third comes hell.

Adam was first to react. He sends tremors towards the ugly best. Behind the piken, dozens of Mogs came marching into the room. John throws a fireball and attacks as BK turns into a large wolf. Six and I use our telekinesis to flick the blaster away from most of the soldiers. After that, Six floats up into the air creating her own typhoon.

Then everything was chaos.

Adam, Sarah, Sam and Malcolm are on each other's backs covering us. I charge in, creating a trail of ice behind me and surrounding me. Once a Mogadorian touches my ice, I command it to grow instantly dangerous to strike the heart. Blasts were sent my way. I deflect them with my telekinesis.

I can hear Nine shout as he looks like a Mogadorian killing tornado. He was entertaining himself for the first wave, but now he was dead serious.

To my right, Mogs are coming my way. I stay where I am concentrating on creating unequally large ice stalagmites. My legacy punctures fatally against several Mogs.

I suddenly remember how I got this legacy. Before I could feel my chest harden and tears might start rolling down, I was attacked and pushed to the side.

How did a Mog penetrate into the formation? Nine did as much to plan this strategy.

The landing was never comfortable; my good arm is broken. By instincts, I call on my healing Legacy. It was suppose to take a minute, but my attacker didn't want any pardons. He wanted an instant kill.

I deflect the blast by my telekinesis, missing me an inch. The hot blast on my side was enough to heighten my responsiveness, but lowered my vast creative ways to handle a situation. I roll to the other side as another several blasts barely hit me.

Then the 8th shot made an injury on my thigh. I screamed at the sizzling sensation, almost like how a dying Garde member felt. An ice dagger is in my uninjured hand which I registered a few seconds later. I threw it instantly without doing any life-stopping actions at the Mog.

My attacker slightly staggers and aims his blaster at me.

No, is all I thought, panicked and sad. This happens so fast.

Before the soldier could do anything with the trigger, he pushed forward, staggering. A faint glow appears and disappears before he could fall to his knees and collapsing face-first to the ground. A wave of relief caused me to breathe normally.

He was blasted.

I see my savior. Not anyone from my current team. He was shirtless and panting lightly. The scar on his chest is still new. Before I could call on his name, a sea of emotions carry me to cry.

It feels absurd because I haven't cried when I felt Eight's scar burn across my ankle. Tears didn't come, but the bitter emptiness made me almost inhumane. Although I manage myself not to commit unconscious suicide, but without Eight, happiness seems unachievable.

My heart feels heavily tender. My blood ignites of adrenaline, rushing and making me simultaneously vulnerable and strong.

He ran towards me as I do the same and wraps me in a hug.

"Finally," his first word to me: full of life and relief. He must've anticipated to see me—us again.

I shake my head from my disbelief. Before I could start to ask series of question about his mysterious life, he kisses me on the lips. So beautiful, I kissed back. The feeling is so good to be true when I remember what happened to him at New Mexico.

Eight.

Everything in my perspective darkens. I shove him away from me. An ice dagger forms in my hand and raise my hand to stab him, but he reacted faster to hold my wrist.

"Don't!" I shouted; my feet started to wobble. "Don't use him against me." It came out like a beg for mercy than a threat.

"Whoah!" Eight held his hands out like I am an infant learning to walk. He knew what I meant. "Why would Setrakus Ra kiss you, Marina?" Marina. He said it like the time we meet in India; he said my name as if savoring, loving it. Eight laughs in admiring amusement. No mix of sarcasm.

"I don't know how I am still here, but I am," he said; a charming smile forms on his handsome face, making me blush despite the carnage around us.

I don't know what why to confirm it is Eight. The Mog leader could take any form as I have heard. So I look into his eyes. His warm beautiful eyes that made me feel entirely different. The wonderful kind of different. His eyes were looking at me back. They were right about how the eyes could be so expressive.

That was enough to make me believe.

Eight takes my hand and squeezed it meaningfully. Then without a second hesitation, he gave me another kiss. "No time like the present, right?" He pulls away and drops my hand to shot incoming enemies. I hear a scream somewhere not far it must have been Sam or Malcolm.

"Go there," I said gently almost heart-wrenching.

"I love you, Marina."

"I love you, Eight. Stay safe please," I beg while concentrating to heal my injuries.

He nods and he was gone. _Poof._

I wish he would stay with me. In this war, anything could happen. And it is making me terrified. I don't want to him to get out of my sight, but we have a planet to save and a planet to revive.

I stepped forward, summoning large sharp ice to trap two pikens. Now I have Eight, we are one step further to win this war.

After a few days of being emotionally cold, I smile genuinely.

* * *

Hey, hope you like it. About Eight revival, I exactly do not know how it happens. There are theories coming from different intelligent sources. Marina's Ice and Healing Legacy might have fused together to regenerate Eight's wound. It could happened. Lorien Legacies have defy every rule of modern physics. They could defy death too.

Reviews please.

From, Lakrahe.


	2. His absence

Hey friends,

Luckily, I was struck by inspiration and wrote this. This is not a sequel. I repeat, this is not a sequel from the preceding chapter. This is just random works, so I hope you guys will still enjoy this. The story starts shortly after the end of The Fall of Five where Seven, Six and Nine escape Everglades.

Love, Lakrahe

* * *

We got out of immediate danger thanks again to Six's invisibility. It took longer than what was expected. To be honest, I was slowing them down.

The word 'no' keeps repeating in my head like a mantra, keeps me unfocused and I casually stumble along the way.

This cannot be happening. "This has to be a dream: a very bad one!" I not only say once to them when we are finally away from the swap and heading for the highway to find Nine's car. No one responds, but I know they were conscious of my outrage and coldness.

I know Six well enough that in times like this there is nothing to do but listen. As for Nine, his silence surprised me. For a douchebag like him, he must have been thinking of different ways to kill or perhaps torture Five for what he has done.

Don't get me wrong; I am still mad at Nine for provoking Five, but this bitterness I have towards him should fade. We need to help each other to win this war.

"I'm sorry, Marina," Nine finally apologizes once we are in the car, filthy, smelly and particularly down-spirited. "I shou—"

"We can't avoid it," I said monotonously while letting myself sink at the back.

"Still," Nine insists and the car's engine came to life and we are moving. From the back, I can see his shoulders barely shaking, affecting his strong voice. "Eight—"

"It was in a prophecy, okay? We saw panels in a cave in the Himalayas. Someone predicted it. We thought we could stop it since it happened in New Mexico, and his alive!" I laugh bitterly when I saw his eyes sparkled when I say about the foreseen panels in India. "I don't want to lose him—or anyone of us. I thought I wronged the prophecy. No one saw that Five was a traitorous bastard!" My voice turned out to be louder, sharper and cold like ice breaking. I see Nine's reflection by the rearview mirror: a single tear fell from his eye. He shakes his head, his shaggy hair moving along with it. For the second there, I have witness his vulnerable character. I felt guilty because I caused it, yet in a flicker, his old self returned.

"Sorry," I mumble, embarrassed by my outburst.

"No problem," Nine says nothing else.

There is a thing about our life as the remaining Garde in the universe. We have to win this war no matter what. And there are only four of us incarnated nine Elders, Ella the sweet and brave, the humans: Sam, Sarah, Malcolm, the Mog defector that John had mention and BK, our chimaeras. I know I am being pessimistic, but how can we win this war? This is not the war between towns, nations, or countries. It is a war against pride-thirsty, monstrous and vile aliens. Winning would require a miracle and a typhoon of hope.

"Nine, where are we going?" Six speaks for the first time after that incident.

"To a motel," Nine sighs. "We can't go back to the Penthouse. That creep must've attacked there." I could feel every pained tone he barely immersed in his words.

"What about Four and the others?" Six scowls.

They are now talking about a plan while I sulk in the back. Their words turn misty and far off. My thoughts lead to flashbacks of Eight.

Then I realized in horror: we had a day in India, a few hours on the road going to Chicago, a few days in Nine's penthouse. This barely sums up into a week. It breaks my heart of how little time we spent together. There was so much to know and so much to tell. My inside churn and I feel sick. I have defied what I have said to Eight. 'Nothing like the present, right?' Likewise, he has also defied his.

'Promise me days like this.'

'Consider it done.'

I used to be shy and mature. But in the limited time with him, I was somebody impulsive and daring. I thought I was insane and childish, but I was having fun. This is me, I declare. I am beyond happy.

The more I think about Eight, the more I agree on what Six said about our charm. We were blessed by an Elder—I forgot who—and us nine Garde are to be killed in chronological order, unless if we are finally together. By this, Six vows that whoever wants to kill me has to go through her first. Likewise, I have become protective of Eight, regardless of his constant training in the mountains. My healing abilities have an inch of advantage from preventing _that_ prophecy from happening. I did all that I can. Unfortunately, destiny is merciless; I lost him. The most painful part is that I lost Eight through my kind; supposedly, the last race I'll distrust.

Still no tears, my heart starts to ache. I thought heartbreaks were mythical conditions that are only felt by humans. Adelina once told me that Lorics fell in love for eternity. There is no reason for heartbreaks. She is wrong; I am wrong. This is by far the most excruciating feeling: breathing seems the most difficult task, my fingers go numb, my body turns bitterly icy and my brain goes fuzzy.

Before I am succumbed into the dark, lost void of my depression, I remember Eight died for a good cause. Five was about to impale Nine with his sword. Eight intercepted the attack by, unfortunately, using his body.

Eight's scar might continually remind me of his death, his heroic attempt, but nothing compares to the realization that he can't be back—that the playful guy I undeniably fell in love with is gone forever.

"Seven." I whip my head to Nine's calling. "We are here."

I see Six is gone. She must have turned invisible to get us a hotel room or food.

"He is dead," he starts while I wince. Nine looks at me his face is visibly tired. He could have tried to formulate a speech to speak to me without hurting me. Then he continues, "and I was reckless and useless at that point. I was not thinking. This is entirely my fault. I could have done something, but—"

I scowl at him, giving him a chance to stop it. Yet the mogadorian-killing Garde continues, "—but I owe my life to him. As much as I already hate Five, that little shit. I hate Eight too for giving his life for me."

I cut him off. "No, he chose to save you, Nine. Besides, we have a war to think about." I know he does not hate Eight as a person, but what he has done. Sacrificing life was too much.

"I know and I respect him," he mumbles. "I want to thank him. I thought you would need to know this, because you mean a lot to Eight."

Just hearing that is already sufficient to make my blood run to my face. The thought of Eight loving me like what the Lorics would is like a dream come true. As fast as the delightful feeling came, it fades quickly.

"Are you sure?" I squeak, worried it is just a strategy to help me overcome this state of loneliness.

Nine laughs, heartwarming and inviting, he looks at me like he is a best friend who supports my corny love life. "An idiot would not notice that Eight keeps gazing at you. He may be quiet about his emotional state, but I know he has something for you! He finds every fucking way to be around you."

"I am an idiot, then."

"Good," Nine smiles, returning to lean back at the front seat. "Eight would love it if you smile." Silence. "He's a hero," he adds with a mix of solemn-joy. "He deserves recognition from you."

_Eight, I hope you're seeing this._

Being an obedient companion, I smile.

* * *

So that is it. I'd love to keep it as safe as possible. Sorry if I haven't put Eight in the chapter. I really wanted to put all the pain I've experience and insights when I read Eight's death.

I hope you guys like it. Reviews are love. Thank you!

With deepest appreciation, Lakrahe.


	3. Do not forget me

Another inspiration kicked in. Hoopla! So this story was inspired from bookcrazy24. I made a comedy version of it or something. So if you read this, read bookcrazy24's too.

Love, Lakrahe.

* * *

"Face me, shit face!" Nine screams at the Mogadorian leader perched on an inside balcony a few floors above us. In front of his is a grand staircase. Evil entrance, I see.

We never wanted to be separated but we are. Six takes on Five somewhere in the higher floors. The traitor grabbed her as she starts to make a tornado. Her creation ceased as Five brings her upwards. BK automatically races toward them to aid Six.

Adam, Dust and Malcolm go in search for Ella a few minutes ago. Sarah, Sam and half of chimeara position themselves behind us. John, Nine and I will have to fight the sinister Setrakus Ra.

Impulsive as ever, Nine dashes towards Setrakus Ra, who is only baring his teeth in a joyous way. From our position, we hurl fireballs and ice daggers to cover Nine.

"I hope you'll enjoy this, little Garde." In a swift motion, Nine manages to make an attack after 5 seconds. However, before his kick could make any contact, someone blocks it. Setrakus Ra smiles smugly at the look of Nine's face. Whoever that someone is, he was gone before I could recognize any details. The disappearance resembled like _teleportation._ My insides wrench. Nine flips and manages to stay glued to the staircase.

"Cheater!" Nine shouts and his eyes scream anger. "Scum!" I am doubting who is he addressing to.

I feel goose bumps forming around my arm. This is a bad feeling; a non-cynical one. I turn around and by reflex, I swing a fist. My knuckles connect to a flesh, but it was not Setrakus Ra's, a mogadorian soldier or an enemy.

It was from the first I wanted to see and last person I'll ever see.

He just materialized in front of me and he staggers backward. His chest has received the blow. The chest that makes me nervous and excited if I touch it. I had a history with that chest.

"Eight," John hisses and takes a step back cautiously. Eight now stands firmly, ignoring his chest reddening. The scar that Five gave still looks new.

My body freezes. Eight looks the same as I last saw him. Only he is alive. I do not know what to do. Should I run to him or fight him? This could be a trick.

John's fire turns hotter in his palm and readies to aim. I hear a growl from above—Nine. Before I could say anything to Eight or John's fire reaches him, he disappears with a smug smile and Nine lands on nothing but hard ground. Nine receives the fiery attack.

"Oh fuck!" He taps his hands like morse code to extinguish the fire. If this isn't a war, I could have posted that in Youtube.

"Hi," Eight appears at my side looking dazed. He recognizes my perplexed face because he explains. "He saved me." He points to the Mog leader who waves at me mockingly. "And I am alive. Blah blah blah blah. I owe him."

"Yeah, you do," Setrakus Ra acknowledges.

Without any warning, he attacked me. His blows were not registered fast enough by my brain and the next thing I know, I am on the ground. Eight pins me to keep me still.

"Eight, don't!" John shouts. "You are not a traitor!" Nine plunges himself into Eight, removing Eight from me. I sit up dazed. Setrakus Ra motions something. John charges at him.

Nine and Eight are wrestling. Sadness comes to me like a harsh waterfall. Coldness embraces me as I see someone important to me has become a servant of the enemy. I cry as ice spread out in my radius, forming columns and walls.

"Naveen! Joseph!" I scream. _Poof. _Dry, sharp and cool blade touches the skin of my neck. He is behind me.

"What did you call me?"

Dozens of the ugly beasts came straight in. From my peripheral view, John and Nine are busy fighting Pikens and kruals. Eight must have teleported Nine and John helps him. He has a bit mark by the arm. The chimaeras are at other floors keeping mogs and human soldiers away from us. No one's coming to my aid.

"Your name." I am stiff and petrified, afraid of what was once the fun-filled Garde will do to me. "You are called by many names."

"I have a name?"

"You don't remember?"

"Yes," Eight says grimly.

Suddenly, I am breathing thin air. "What?" My voice struggles. I can feel tears on my cheeks. He doesn't remember me. "Listen, you are brainwashed."

Eight snorts. "Am I? The Mogadorians rescued me in a chunk of ice. They restored my life. In exchange, I should help them. I think that's the right way. "

I stifle my sobs which is a difficult thing to do. Everything seems heavy to me. The guilt on my conscious is unbearable. He is right. I only managed to prevent his destiny, not saving him from his destiny. I am not enough. I have failed. Carefully, I watch him through my clouded vision. I don't even try to escape. I feel horrible.

"Is killing us the right way?"

"Is killing the mogadorians the right way?"

"They destroyed our planet, Eight! They took everything: My cepan Adelina, Hector, Ella and you."

I couldn't take it anymore. Seeing Eight like this is too heart-breaking.

"You," he called awkwardly. He is facing me now. The blade in my neck is nowhere is stabbing sight. His face looks apologetic. "Uhh. Don't cry."

"Why can't you remember? Why do the mogadorians got their hands on you?" I broke down. He catches me which was weird, but I do not care.

"Are we friends?"

_Supposedly more than friends. _"Yes," I says. Eight now hugs me.

"What are you doing?" Setrakus Ra bellows. "We revived you! I order you to kill that pathetic being!"

He brings my face to him and we lock eyes. "I don't know, but for some reason I believe you."

_I saved your life twice. We shared a kiss twice._ Please remember me. Remember your savior.

"I'm sorry Sir," Eight says to a fuming Setrakus Ra. "Besides, I can't hurt much less kill a beautiful girl," he says, laughing and hugging me tighter.

Amidst all the chaos around us, I blush while Setrakus Ra makes a tantrum.

* * *

Ugh, yeah. Somewhat a parody or a playful story, aye? So what you guys think? Reviews pls! :D

With hugs, Lakrahe.


	4. The worst

So here's Eight POV. Clearly, I am a girl so I do not know how a boy thinks. I tried my best. Hope you guy will enjoy! :D

With gratitude, Lakrahe.

* * *

Once in a while or more than that anyone could forget a few things in mind.

But for me, it was the worst.

The first thing that happened was I woke up. What surprises me was I have this long pinkish scar on my chest and three weird ones like ornamental tattoos across my ankle. Then I register pain: vibrating and lingering, particularly at my chest. I also feel unusually cold like everything around me is ice. But for some reason I feel relieved. Feeling pain means I am alive.

And the questions come in like winds.

Where am I?

Why do I have scars?

Why am I here?

What happened?

The most bizarre question hits me like a rain of bricks.

Who am I?

I try searching in my head, locating memories of what happened yesterday. May be there is something I remember that I could piece it out. Put two and two. As if I have just slept a day ago, apparently it could have been out for days. My body feels numb and sore. I must have been exercising vigorously, because not only I was tired, I also have a toned body. Okay, at least I am getting somewhere.

My room? I don't really consider it that way. It feels like a prison, no walls or window. Above me: a bare bulb barely emitting light. Suddenly, I feel claustrophobic. This cell looks small and dark. In my nature, I vaguely want to be free.

There's a click on the door so it means it is locked from the outside. The door of my 'room' opens. I notice it has a flap that I am sure no dog can get through unless it was flat.

A large individual enters. I do not address him as a person; he clearly does not look like one.. Instantly, I know what he is—a mogadorian. (Don't ask me how I know.) He looks like a shark and a vampire morphed together. One thing about him is that he has a purple scar that pulsates. I think it has life; reminds me of a murderous orchid on a tree.

"It's a shock you are not afraid or trying to kill me," he says with mocking amusement.

"I'm curious," I say.

Shark-man laughs coldly. "Yes, why keep you alive?" I shudder. Was I wanted dead? "You have done a miracle and I want to have full disclosure of the matter."

"What miracle?" I leaned back in heavy confusion. Small movements create extreme, sharp pain so I wince along. "What are you talking about?"

Shark-man looks at me in disdain and laughs bitterly. Egocentrism is his game. "You are supposed to be dead Eight, don't you remember?"

Few minutes pass by, the shark-man also known as Setrakus Ra, an alien lord apparently, swagger uncooly out of my 'room', laughing like a madman. He left me with unfocused eyes and my bewilderment. I entirely do not know how to respond in this situation. So for the hours and I lost count, my mind was blank.

* * *

That explains the scar and the imaginary pain in my chest. In my latest sleep, I dreamt that a sword went through my body right where the injury is. It felt so real; I woke in a cold sweat and with dry, raspy breathing.

I wanted to believe that Setrakus Ra was lying about it. However, putting the ideas together seem like it was the best answer. I am given a new life, but the sad part is that I don't know how to relive it. I don't even know what I am. What am I supposed to do?

Why don't I remember anything? Let one. Just one memory pop out of my head.

It must have been hours because I feel hungry. I rarely feel hungry since the food was not special at all. And I am a vegetarian. My standards are not that high, but the mogadorian prison service is lower than pathetic. They only serve once a day an over-saucy-gruel, dog plate of water and that is if you are lucky.

Over a few days of my stay, I'm moving around, stretching my arms and legs. The pain is still there, but I can manage to ignore it.

While I am doing a handstand out of boredom, I started hallucinating. My surroundings change and I see a girl, dark-haired, turning around to face me. She is beautiful with sweet thoughtful eyes. And she is vaguely familiar. I have seen her somewhere.

No.

She is my friend I am sure of it. We have spent moments together. Turns out it is a memory.

I feel jubilant about the memory and not because I was hallucinating, I fall on the floor with a dorkish smile. I wonder what my face has been.

Yet, I am also afraid to grasp on her image because it is slipping away as quickly as it appeared.

My deep thoughts ended abruptly because I have a visitor. Two mogadorians step inside my 'room' and hauled me harshly to my feet. They are smaller than my first visitor and less formal. They cuff me and both grab an arm to direct me outside.

"Where are we going?" I ask and got no respond.

We reached into a bright white room. Seeing it looks like the shiny version of hell. A long table in the center with certain tools that I do not even want to mention makes my blood drain out of me. I try to resist from their grips, two more mogadorians restrain me. They have finally placed me on a chair and strap me on it.

"Now, now," Setrakus Ra enters the room with a vicious smile. Now, he seriously is intimidating. I think my 'room' feels heaven compared to this bright torture. "I'll be good if you will be good."

I manage a quick nod. Setrakus Ra acknowledges it. "Tell how you are alive."

"To be completely honest, I never knew I was dead."

The mogadorian sneers at me, completely unconvinced. I look him and hold my gaze, giving an indication I am telling the truth.

"How about the Garde? Where are they now?"

"What? I do not know any Garde," I ponder. My face must have been twisted because of the confusion. What are they? I know they are aliens, but I do not specifically know who the Gardes are.

Setrakus Ra leans closer. He stinks so much I almost gag. "Don't play dumb with me Eight."

"I am not," I say as calmly as possible. "Is my name Eight?"

For the first time in my presence, Setrakus Ra believed me. "You have amnesia."

"You don't say," I muttered.

"What did you say?!" He shouted, glowering at me. I immediately shake my head, signaling a no.

"You are supposed to be dead, but my underling found you with an apparently fixed heart. The attack was meant to kill you, yet somehow your heart survived. We brought you here to nurse you back to good condition."

I doubt every word he says, particularly the last part. Being inside a small, poorly maintained cell and being served once a day is not nursing me back to health. It is slowly trying to kill your unimportant best friend—continual, dangerous and deteriorating.

"Who was meant to kill me?" I asked cautiously.

"Your kin, the Garde."

Then loud noises erupted. I don't know from who: me, Setrakus Ra or the mogadorian guards.

* * *

I got moved into a new room with a sleep-able bed, a separate bathroom, a cabinet with a number of good condition clothes. This is definitely better than the cell.

Setrakus Ra made a deal with me. Since I am a specie of great power, I'll have to train in his rule to receive better treatment from him and repay for the efforts of keeping me alive. Besides, my kin abandoned me anyway. Not that I am bitter, I had nowhere to go. Even the girl's imagine became difficult to recall.

Their training area was so huge. All these extravagant facilities looks so complicated that looking at them makes me dizzy. I saw someone named Five; he had the same scars on the ankle I have, only he has four. More importantly, he is not a mogadorian. The general does not allow us to speak to each other. For what reason? I do not know.

I ask Setrakus Ra if Five is a Garde. He is and his Cepan left him when he was young, because he didn't want a child to take care that wasn't his own.

Five has these special powers of flying and copying the abilities of whatever he touches. He does well in training, knocking cylindrical pods neatly. This guy also flies fast like a jet plane. His training also consist of him beating his speed.

I am on the other side of the training room practicing my teleportation. Setrakus Ra told me it was my legacy. It took me a few hours to get it to work, a few minutes to teleport in fifteen different areas. My shapeshifting was difficult to call on. I do not know what to transform into, so I stay on weight lifting and enhancing my other abilities at the moment.

I am on my way to training when I bumped into Five.

"Hey," I call. Five's calm face changed into panic. I tilt my head to the side, weirded out. "What's wrong? You look like you are caught murdering someone."

Five's eyes grew bigger. "No, just shy." I reluctantly agreed.

"Oh," I whistle awkwardly, "See you then."

Before I could get past him, he side-step to block my way. "I, uhh, wanted to tell you that I feel guilty for a mistake. I don't wanna talk about it to anyone because they might be angry." I wanted to speak about his randomness, but he did not allow me. "I wanted to say sorry for him."

"I'm sure he'll forgive you," I smile patting him lightly on the shoulder and walk away. Suddenly a typhoon brewed in my stomach, I move faster and I start running away from Five.

* * *

Sirens are blaring. This is it! My time to serve Setrakus Ra. All I have to do is follow his orders. I honestly have no idea what will I be facing against. It maybe my kin, so be it.

* * *

I reach the battle area. It barely started. Five is in the air battling a storm cloud. Three teenagers, obviously Garde, in the center of the ground floor. Two humans stand behind them. Chimaeras on different floors. I easily spot the mogadorian leader perched by the middle of where the grand staircases meet.

Setrakus Ra is giving his infamous sly smile. A guy with shaggy shoulder-length hair charges. I teleport in front of Setrakus Ra to block the attack.

Before I could teleport, I hear the guy curse.

It was a reflex that I appear behind a girl's back. She hits me full force on the chest as if she anticipated it. Her punch makes me stagger a little. I hear my name. The teen girl in front of me gives a look between sorrow and happiness. I swear she looks familiar!

Her eyes wanted to cry like I was her long lost puppy. How could she be happy in this moment?

I hear a distant growl. That guy again. I teleport away with a mischievous smile, materializing before Setrakus Ra and see that the tough guy receive a fireball from the blond guy. The mogadorian leader laughs before I teleport again.

"Hi," I say to the girl. She must have been with these guys and witnessed my death. "He saved me." I point to Setrakus Ra and made a pointless explanation. Setrakus Ra responded, catching the girl's attention. I slam myself into her. She gasps not taking the happenings of this battle swiftly. I pin her for a few seconds and the guy of dark hair attacks me, removing my hold on her.

Above me, the guy punches me on the face, shouting unintelligible adjectives. I growl stupidly like him as I manage to elbow his jaw, losing his balance. I dominated him with a knee on his stomach. He grunts and proceeds to headbutt me, using telekinesis to bring me closer. I teleport, bringing my opponent as I hear pikens approaching. Just as they burst through the large double doors, I kick the guy and hurling him towards the beast. He is experienced as he makes a quick move to dodge the piken's attack. Not enough to be injure-less, but enough to be alive.

"Naveen! Joseph!" The girl is on her knees. Ice all around her as the air starts to drop temperature. _Poof. _I am behind her holding a sharp knife that touches her neck.

"What did you call me?" I say, clearly struck.

"Your name." I can feel she is petrified, but stayed on being brave. "You are called by many names." That line brings a wave of nostalgia. Where did it came from?

I thought I was just a number. "I have a name?"

"You don't remember?"

"Yes," I say grimly.

The girl trembles in front of me. "What?" Her voice struggles. Hearing her makes me guilty, but I shake it off. "Listen, you are brainwashed." This shocks me so I snort.

"Am I? The Mogadorians rescued me in a chunk of ice. They restored my life. In exchange, I should help them. I think that's the right way."

She turns her head slowly, making an impression she does not mean any harm. Her eyes are misty and watery. Others who cry are ought to be pathetic, but this girl makes me want to hug all her worries away. There is something in her expression that tells me she is disappointed. "Is killing us the right way?"

"Is killing the mogadorians the right way?" I retorted. My eyes fly at the sight of the carnage. It is an ash storm.

"They destroyed our planet, Eight! They took everything: My Cepan Adelina, Hector, Ella and you." She starts crying. It sounds like a lullaby instead of a wail. My heart wants to give in.

"You," I call awkwardly, almost stuttering. I bring my face towards her as my hand holding the knife withdraws. "Uhh. Don't cry."

"Why can't you remember? Why do the mogadorians got their hands on you?" She breaks down, swaying towards me and I do not hesitate to catch her in my arms.

I sense the reason why she is so familiar. She was the girl in my memory. Regardless of all the events in my life that I have forgotten, this simple remembrance of her was enough to bring all the repressed ones. "Are we friends?" I wanted confirmation.

"Yes," she says with big eyes, twinkling because of two things: the tears and something else that is special. I bring her into a hug, relieved.

"What are you doing?" Setrakus Ra bellows. "We revived you! I order you to kill that pathetic being!"

"I don't know, but for some reason I believe you," I lied, because I exactly know why I trust her. Marina and I lock eyes. (How stupid of me to forget her name! She has a wonderful name! If ever I get an amnesia, I will never let myself be revived if I forget her name.)

"I'm sorry Sir," I say to a fuming Setrakus Ra. So much for all the hard work he has put on me. "Besides, I can't hurt much less kill a beautiful girl," I say, regretting the moment I attacked her. But I am laughing and hugging Marina tighter, because I honestly will be horrified if we are separated again.

While the 'mighty' Setrakus Ra barks commands, I silently pray that losing memories is worse not worst. The worst is not being able to remember my planet Lorien, my friends, my Cepan, Devdan and especially Marina.

* * *

I am sorry if it is long. Hope you enjoy it. :D So yeah, as you can see Eight doesn't remember anything that is a memory but a long term learning or technical learning like what the words mogs, garde, his trainings and stuff like that, he remembers it.

Hope you are entertained!

Reviews please. :D

With happiness, Lakrahe.


	5. The living could be dead

I almost ran out of ideas. And I thought about what would the other Garde think about Marina and Eight's relationship? Ding, ding, ding! I found an inspiration! So here is Four's POV and his encounter with Marina.

Enjoy! Love, Lakrahe.

* * *

Eight is gone. Ella is kidnapped. Five's a traitor.

I am such a fool for not noticing Five's bizarre behavior. His silence and the way kept the mastery of his legacy. Those weren't just right.

When your kind is hunted to extinction, I doubt you would want to be the last loric standing.

"I told you something's wrong with that dickhead! What alien would want to burn a large crop field, a cliché, as a message?" Nine rants. He has recovered from most of his injuries from their last mission. Unfortunately, it turned out to be a trap. "Does that guy know what inconspicuous mean?"

Six crosses her arms. It is obvious she is angry with all this. Our luck has seriously turned.

"It is like begging a cat to eat an artistic mouse," she commented.

Nine closes in at me. "And we also have to talk about that guy." He pointed at Adam: the mogadorian traitor who saved Sam's father.

"A mogadorian can hear, you know," Adam says, inserting himself in the conversation. After being experimented by some ambitious mog doctor, Adam's mind has synced with the fallen Garde, One. He has all her memories and eventually, inherited her Legacy. One's spirit made him side with us.

"I know it is difficult to trust me," Adam says while Nine glares at him, trying to hold the urge to kill the mog.

Nine has this instinct to attack any mogadorian on sight. Sam and I have to restrain him before he could get a hand on Adam's throat.

"My people are not bad. They are just misled. They mistake murder and immense power as noble," Adam explains. "One's memories showed me happiness that I have never experience. My race hates me."

"Me too," Nine intercepts. "I never thought the mogs and I have a similarity."

"Shut up," Six commands. Nine shrugs indifferently and followed. Six is so unbelievable, because no matter how chaotic our situation is, she stays in her aplomb state. "I don't know, John." She looks at me with worried eyes. Maybe today is the time her fierceness tips. "We can't trust anyone. It's too dangerous."

She speaks before I do.

"I believe Adam." With dazing eyes, Marina's face looks lifeless. No one is more affected by Eight's death than Marina.

I do not mean that she cries all the time. Marina never cried about it. She doesn't even do any tantrums or urges to find the enemy. Six told me Marina avoids talking, eating and sleeping. In other words, she has stopped living.

It worries me to see one of my friends like this. To me, Eight isn't dead, Marina is.

"You need sleep," Six puts a hand on her shoulder, rubbing it to comfort Marina.

It surprises me what Marina does next. "No," she says her voice loud and shaking. While at it, she shrugs Six's hand away. "We should trust Adam. Why didn't you tell me that there is a meeting?"

She looks at me, but Nine answers. "You haven't slept for days, Seven."

Marina whips her head to Nine and then glared. "I am part of this endangered race, and I have a right to know."

I have only gotten to know Marina for a short time. My impression of her is sweet, thoughtful, genuine and sensitive. I would have never guessed she could act like a blinded madman. Maybe it is because losing someone important also loses yourself.

"Marina, we just thought…"

"Don't. He's gone." She even barely got the words out of her mouth.

We tried to comfort her, but it makes her angrier.

"Stop!" She screams that we make an automatic step backward. "I wish Eight was here. He'll agree with me about this." Marina slumps down on the couch. Her anger dissipates; sorrow now fills her up. She leans forward and I thought she was going to cry, but she is rubbing her leg.

I realize that Marina is grazing her fingers on the loric symbol eight—the last painful reminder of Eight's existence and the horrible proof of his death. Their connection must have been so strong that it would make anyone jealous. I see the irony of how one person who makes you the happiest is also capable of giving you the most painful heartache. How his death had made an impact on her? So much that it was as permanent as her scar.

I wish I would never lose Sarah.

The burden that Marina is carrying is tearing her apart.

I don't know if I can handle that pain.

After the meeting, Six and Nine accepted Adam, I immediately went to Sarah's side.

* * *

The reason for my sleepless night was not because Eight is dead and Ella was kidnapped.

Setrakus Ra invaded my dreams again. Last time, he was using Sam as bait for me to chase him. But now, he was using a guy extremely familiar to me.

Instead of putting the prisoner inside a cage and torturing him, this one was inside a transparent coffin. Since it was covered with ice, the container must be cold like the winter night. A lot of machines connect to it like the ones in the hospital. The disturbing thought was that, they are showing the heartbeat and biological activity of the body.

I sense they want to prolong the torture.

Setrakus Ra is watching his men taking notes, very pleased by the experiment he got. Then he turns to me like he does with a not-so-alluring smile.

"Ready to die, Garde?" He laughs mirthlessly.

"Who is that?!" I shout.

Like other evil villains, Setrakus Ra continues to smile. "You wouldn't like it," he mocks.

I move in closer to the coffin. Inside it is a guy. Closer, I can see the face which I recognize. That can't be. It is impossible! I turn to Setrakus Ra; his face is full of notorious joy that it is hard to believe this is a trap. The mogadorian leader has made a score.

I stifle a scream.

Setrakus Ra laughs again more maniacal this time, saying is bidding words. "I'll use him against you. Enjoy."

* * *

"John," Sam calls my attention.

The dream keeps flashing in my head, contributing to make my unfocused mind.

It took me seconds to respond. "Yeah?"

"What happened?"

"Setrakus Ra," I say miserably. Everyone turned to face me.

I look at Marina who didn't. Telling her about Eight is both good and bad news. I didn't want to say anything. But I am wrong. We are family. They need to know about this.

"I have a dream about Setrakus Ra," I say, locking eyes with Nine. He makes a grave nod, indicating he also had the vision. And so I told them a story of an infamous mog leader.

"He has someone," I continue, catching Marina's attention. "I do not know how Setrakus Ra has his hands on him."

"But he is with him," Nine assures. "It may be a trap, but Setrakus Ra looks happy about another torture victim."

Six shifts uncomfortably; she knows what we mean.

From my side, Sarah places her hand on top of mine. I grab and squeeze lightly. "Who?"

Marina puts down a fork a little forcefully. She didn't put it down after all, because her hands are trembling, she dropped it. I hope she could handle this. I don't know how insensitive we have been about it. Marina could've walk out from this, but she didn't. Her hands turn into a fist; she looks at her curled hands.

"Eight," she says softly for the first time in days that it gets our attention. "Eight is alive?" Marina looks at me. Her eyes begin to twinkle. I don't know if she notices the danger in all this. Eight could be used against us. Everything could still be a trap.

But that didn't matter to Marina.

"Yes," I answer which made her cry in relief. Marina is alive.

* * *

Sorry if I made Marina sulk so much. I wanted to show how one person dying could also let others(who are mourning) experience it as well. And it would be better to show it in another person's point of view. I hope you enjoyed it even it was in Four's POV. I am sorry if I didn't portray Four well. I have to read the books again to get him right.

Reviews are appreciated.

Love, Lakrahe.


	6. What if the Mogs are loving creatures

Suddenly, I like talking in Adam's POV. Hope you'll like it. :3

* * *

I never thought I could say this forbidden word again. But then again, being in a War against your specie, does it. "Father!" I scream as I see him zip past through me and towards Marina. It took me more than enough to realize his intention. Kill our superb healer.

I am in the middle of sending a crushing wave to the enemy, sending most of the troops off the surface, and making them land in a bed of ice stalagmites.

I, Adamus Sutekh, son of the General, Andrakkus Sutekh, betrayed his kin for the enemy. I have seen the side of both parties. And I can claim my fate; it is with the Garde.

My father manages to shove of the chimaeras, like they were fluffy dolls. Marina is unaware of his coming. She must be healing or attacking a certain flank. Her cyrokinesis should be a protective dome to intruders if my father was not vested power by Setrakus Ra. Unfortunately, he is.

He comes straight without any staccato halt. Marina's neck is caught in his strong hands. He lifts her up the ground and she flails, kicking and trying to loosen my father's grip with her strength. Realizing the sudden jump of the Mogadorian's strength, Marina anticipates the sword attack with her telekinesis.

I have finished momentarily my wave and sends one to my father. Before that could happen, someone or something body slams me to the side. I see the face of my ex-brother. Funny. I called him ex. Awkward.

Before any reunified greetings were established, I sent a full force earthquake towards Ivanick and run to Marina's side. It only took seconds and Marina manages to stall my father. Stall, I mean annoy him with jagged ice that my father, I-do-not-know-how, dodges it.

I took quick looks around, hoping his presence. It will take time to get Ella, but he is nowhere is to be seen. He is running late.

At aiming distance, "Father," I yell almost awkwardly. Calling your enemy, that makes sense. "Fight me," I growl.

Merely seeing me, he comments. "Pathetic." He squeezes Marina's neck tightly.

Marina is so close to my father, I can't pull off a seismic activity without hurting her. I pull out my gun and shoot thrice. Three hits his shoulder only staggering him. With a flick of his hand, I am thrown backward. I hear Marina scream in terror. I don't know if it is for me or for her.

I crash into a metallic wall and land on glass shards, injuring myself with large cuts. My back hurts awfully, my eyes sight swirls and my hearing goes bad.

"Don't you touch her!" A familiar voice shouted.

I let my eyes focus. The blur figure of my father falls to his knees, releasing Marina who crumples into the ground.

No sound or brief gestures or anything. My sorry-excuse-for-a-father dissolves into ash. I do not feel anything, but relief. Behind him, a kneeling Garde puts his sword in defense stance—Eight.

I feel like smiling even my body hurts I limp towards them. Eight brings her in a sitting position. Marina places her hand protectively on her neck with Eight caressing.

"You okay?" I ask Marina.

Eight speaks for her. "Out of breath, but she'll handle it." He turns to Marina. "Sorry I was late. Ella had more body guards."

Marina nods and kisses him quickly. Despite the wreckage of this War, she blushes. "You saved me," is all she responds.

Eight leans in and gives a lingering kiss on her forehead. "I love you," he agrees. "I will not let them take you away from me," he whispers. Eight's hand touches Marina's arm. He stands and nods meaningfully at me. In return, I smile. And Eight teleports to find chaos.

Suddenly, I miss One. I put myself in front of Marina and I get my cuts healed.

It is great to have Eight with us again. A few days ago he was dead. For whatever reason, he is alive again. Thanks to that, Marina is alive too. She smiles, laughs and lives.

It is a wonder what love does to people and even to aliens. Since I am a newbie at this, I wonder what would have happened if the Mogs were compassionate beings. A race that gives meaningful touches, wistful and carefree gestures, and lingering words. Would it be a better?

Looking at Marina who I first knew to be possessing solemn eyes, has now alert and flashing aura. A new meaning has put her to fight, to survive. And like me, I am ready to fight for a world Marina and the others want to protect. Love may not be the best remedy, but it would certainly be better.

* * *

Sorry if it is not what you expected guys, but I love how it ended up. I'll make an Eight POV after this. :3 Reviews pls.


	7. I just saw her

Gosh. Thank you for the reviews you guys. I didn't thought you'd like Adam's POV. So here is Eight's I hope you'll enjoy it.

Love, Lakrahe

* * *

I run non-stop as the sirens goes crazy.

How I escape the clutches of my cell? Siren means Lorien-Garde activity. Setrakus Ra can't keep his Legacy-taking-powers on me because he has more matters to attend to, but he keeps a dozen imbecile guards on duty. So it was an easy escape once I have my teleportation back.

The complicated architecture of the Mogadorian Base keeps me forever to find my way. I want to teleport to make my comeback easier, but I might end up in Setrakus Ra's bed. Or worse.

There is barely anyone here. That means the whole gang must be present. I am relief to the fact that they chose this Base. Also happy because I'll be seeing Marina.

As I have heard, this is the biggest and most centralized. So they have two reasons for coming: Ella and Setrakus.

I am just running to wherever my feet takes me until I hear a distant boom and tremor from my east. Judging from the intensity, I still have a long way. I run towards the wreckage.

The hallway opens to an arena and destruction. Above, I spot Six making her typhoon while keeping Five busy. Hot blood courses my body. He is still fighting for the Mogadorians after all I done even they have kept me prisoner.

I look around some more. Somewhere near the center, I see Sam and Sarah shooting, using large chunks of fallen metal as cover. Blazing at a platform, John sends fireball after fireball at the pikens. Then I also find better-looking animals fighting off Mogadorians. I instantly know these are the chimaera.

I am filled with overflowing joy as I see a dark-haired girl walking effortlessly. It is Marina alright.

A large flank of Mogadorian soldiers surround her. Before they could shoot with their blasters, Marina flicks them with telekinesis. At the same time, human size blade-sharp ice juts upwards to impale the enemy; a new Legacy. I am awed by her display of strength.

I ran to her, not teleport she might have an instinct to kill me. That is also when a Mog soldier, a vat-born, stalks her from the side.

"Marina!" I burst out to warn, which is a bad idea.

Marina whirls to my direction, perplexed and distracted. She forgets about the enemy.

"Watch out!" I scream, pointing behind her. She keeps on looking at me, don't know what to do. I see and grab a sharp metal that is passable to cause injury, perhaps death. _Poof._

As I materialized behind the enemy, I hear a wince. A wince. It was enough to set me berserk. I scream, long and throat-wrenching, and immediately stab the Mog soldier on the head. The blade does not have the capacity to penetrate the skull, but it did anyway. A crack and the blade reaches the brain. The Mog collapses. Before it hits the ground, it turns to ashes. I even stomp on it angrily.

"Ivanick!" I hear a shout to my left. Another Mog. I grab the fallen Mog's sword. It is unlikely for a vat-born to carry, he must be an official. I point to the incoming Mog, who is raising his arms.

"I am an ally," he says calmly, not even scared of what I can do.

I laugh bitterly, pointing the sword. "Save it."

I was about to teleport behind him when Marina moans. "Don't. The Mog...who save...Sam's..."

I turn my attention to Marina. She was stabbed on the back, but the sword made way through her stomach. Blood keeps on coming out, making a pool underneath her. Seeing her in this state, my insides goes sick. I wanted to do a killing frenzy.

"Shh," I stop Marina softly, which is also trying to calm myself. I just saw her. She _can't _die now. "Heal yourself please."

Marina coughs. Coughs out blood, staining her lips."Trying," she croaks and winces. "Not working."

I whip my head to the Mog. "If you are an ally, get John. Now!"

"Adam," he offers and runs off.

"Please, Adam," I plea even he is already gone.

The battle is still raging. More Mogs are coming in with more tricks in their sleeves. I carefully lift Marina even though she is wincing or groaning. Every response of pain from her breaks my heart. I start crying because of it. She is my savior. I can't let Marina die; let me be the savior this time.

We teleport by the hallway I have been.

From a distance, Adam and John are dodging, fighting their way here. The floor seems to react against the Mogs—earthquake. By the way that Adam guy steps, he is the epicenter. He has a Legacy.

No time to appreciate the ally.

She calls me. I face Marina. She holds my hand, giving a meaningful squeeze, reminds me of the promise in Chicago.

"I'm sorry," I say.

"Okay…" Marina whispers. I wipe the blood on her lips. "Good to…see…you again."

She closes her eyes, going unconscious "No!" I say in panic, and words starts to ramble out of my mouth just to keep her awake. "Marina, Marina, Marina, stay here. Please, please, please. Don't go to sleep. Stay with me. I have a promise to fulfill."

Tears start falling. I can't help it. The pain is too much. I know death is inevitable, especially for a Garde. But I can't let her die now. After all, I just saw her.

Marina laughs, but is stopped, because more blood comes out.

"You are alive," she manages. Even in that condition she is able to smile.

"Don't die," I whimper.

"My Legacy…not working," she lip syncs.

Suddenly, the air becomes thin. I never felt so suffocated in my whole existence. I felt dying all over again. And trust me, I do not want to do it twice.

But I must be strong for Marina. I smile at her while I caress her head, placing her hair behind her ear, giving a kiss on her forehead.

"Listen…" A word of revelation to begin a last will and testament. I pay her full attention.

"Eight…" She gazes my eyes. Without her lips forming, I know she is smiling. This will be the most important message for her to me. I must not miss it. However, it scares me, because it means it is the end.

"Happy to…meet you." She gulp and moans. Her eyes swirling, starting to lose focus. I suddenly found my self rubbing circles on her arm.

"I love…"

The sentence did not finish. My ankle burns intensely sharp. It will be the symbol that will keep me up all night. The pain will haunt me forever.

"Eight how are you—?"

Tears start to flood my vision, angers stirs me and sadness breaks me apart. "Heal her!" I scream with all furiousness at John.

He didn't need to be told twice. Futile as it is, John starts on pressing his hands on Marina.

Stay with me is all I think. She has to stay with me. I am alive, why couldn't she?

Why are we always feeling loss? Like the other Garde, I have lost my Cepan, family and my planet.

I have been taught that death is a part of life. It is normal. We will eventually move on about it. But losing Marina? I don't think I can. Was this how Marina felt about me? Did she pray that death would spare me? Will the scar of my symbol on her ankle haunt her forever? Did she also want to kill everything in her path?

Tears start drying as John touches my shoulder. Marina's wound was not healing at all. Not even one bit.

I don't want to think she is dead. Suddenly, I turn delusional as I settle for a sleeping Marina. But the thing is, she is never going to wake up.

I reach to her ear and whisper, "I love you. I'll think of you everyday. I'll still do my promise, Marina. I'll never forget you."

I accept.

"I'm sorry," John says.

I nod once. "We will come back for her. Let's kill Setrakus Ra."

* * *

Should I say sorry? Yeah, sorry. It is just an inspiration of doubt that made me do this. I wanted to know what would Eight feel if Marina dies. Hmm.. I think I partially got my answer. He is going to kill Setrakus Ra. What do you think? Reviews are highly appreciated. :)


	8. Because I can't

Hoopla! Here's a POV from Six. Let's see what are her thoughts about Marina and Eight.

* * *

I wanted to get mad at Marina for many reasons.

But I love her so much. I can't.

"Marina, you have to eat," I say, bringing up food into our room. Nine tried contacting Sam or Malcolm's number at a near by store.

Neither both of us can get Marina to do anything. She has laid on the bed, shivering, and traumatized from what happened yesterday.

Nine and I took an hour of shifts in taking care of her. It was per hour because Nine couldn't handle seeing her more than that. He is still guilty about what happened. I don't know what to tell him, because I was out when the whole bastard shit occurred.

Marina's progress? None at all.

After showing her bad ass self at Everglades, she looks pitiful in her state now. Such a dramatic change. I feel bad for her.

Eight died for a good cause. He is a hero, but Marina didn't believe that. As much I want to agree with her, but Eight will never come back. Our scars have proven it.

I took a shower and came back to see the food untouched. My head starts to boil. "If you don't eat Marina, you will die."

"Let me die then," she mutters with her eyes unfocused.

"You know we can't do that," I say in a sharp tone, unflinching Marina. Remembering fire against fire, I change my approach. "We need you. If we are to kill Setrakus Ra, we have to step it up. Deaths are natural. We shouldn't let it consume us."

"Eight," Marina whimpers distantly, covering herself with a pillow.

I grab the pillow from her; my patience almost invisible. "Move on, he is dead." Too late for me to cover my mouth, nevertheless I regret it.

"Easy for you to say," she accused. "What if Sam or John dies? Would you move on?"

That was enough to shut me up. It was enough to make me ponder. Strong enough to make me terrified. Of course, it will tear me apart if I lose one of them.

This is not the right time to think about this. A war is going to happen. A lot of things will be indecisive. Sacrifices are unavoidable.

The next day, Marina eats and even takes a shower. Nine finally got contact with Sam. We are going to meet them in Washington.

Marina is excited, like the blood lust Nine possesses. Only that, hers is darker.

We hurry our departure for the War.

For the next few hours, the contemplating has finally stopped. Marina is focused on the road ahead of us.

It is not a bad guess that she wants revenge for Eight's death. She will plummet Five.

"Six, about my question?" Marina asks suddenly. Nine is surprise with her broken silence. Meanwhile, I am more surprised by her tone: scared and concern. She is in her old self.

By then, I realized that Eight is the only person capable of giving happiness to Marina. Don't get me wrong. There are other things that could make her happy, like returning to Lorien and such. But Marina and Eight? That is entirely different. Marina is a whole different person when spending time with Eight. He is the only person able to get giggles and laughs out of her even in the ugliest situations. And it makes me happy for her seeing them together. Now it hurts me that she is suffering, because of him.

Ashamed, I avoid her eyes. Because like her, maybe I can't.

* * *

Yeah, short as it is. I like it. Hope you also find it nice. I promise for a happy one-shot after this. :) To those readers who also read my See You Soon, I am still writing the part 2 of it. I will post chapter 9 on November 4. I am planning to keep Happiness of Seven updated in the mean time. For those who haven't heard of my See You Soon fanfic, please read it. It is a fanfic of Eight's death and revival.

Reviews are highly appreciated. Have a good day!


	9. Nothing compares

Marina lays back on the soft green grass in Lorien.

After the War, she feels delirious joy; she can't believe it is true. Finally, she is in Lorien.

After years of hiding, fighting, preparing, she is back in her home planet. Every sacrifice turned out to be worth it. There were so little memories she possessed in this place but she is happy anyway. They have avenged Lorien.

Malcolm was right. The materials from their Chest jump starts the planet. It wasn't as big as earth, but they are half way there.

Unlike Earth, Lorien has two moons. It looks beautiful and breathtaking. Lovely as the light play on the two moons, making colorful waves in the sky, Marina takes this day off to enjoy the sight.

The danger is put to halt for now, which is a big relief. The problem is how to repopulate. Well, that has been taken care of since Earth.

"Mama!" A little girl at the age of six runs to her, landing on her mother's arms.

Marina smiles at her. "Hey, baby," she coos as she tickles her little rascal. "Where's your Papa?"

"We were playing hide-and-seek!" She grins but pouts immediately at her almost defeat. "I can't find him," she quickly adds.

Marina laughs at her little girl's innocence, almost jealous for her free from danger. "You know he cheats, right?"

Her daughter hugs her. "It's okay. It is fun to use powers."

"They are called Legacies," Marina corrects playfully.

"There you are, squirt!" A booming voice calls.

Marina's daughter turns to the voice. She sees the owner and runs excitedly to him. "Daddy!" The little girl receives a bear hug from the man.

"Hi Nine." Marina waves.

Nine winks as he holds the girl's hand walks to her.

"Just finished cultivating the lower plains on the east side," he reports.

"You know I am having a day off here," she reminds.

Nine laughs and shifts his attention. "Sweetheart, where to?"

"Hide-and-seek!" The child squealed.

Nine's eyes glints. "So a challenge, aye?"

"Yes!" She tackles Nine, feigning a punch as the man joins in the game. Their play makes Marina smile, shaking her head.

"Anyway," a new voice interrupts. A pair of slender muscled arms wrap the kid's body. "I found you, instead."

The child turns around, surprised. "Papa!" She hugs him back. "You are a cheater but I love you."

"Me too," he says, bringing a kiss on child's temple.

Marina walks casually and pinches the new comer's ear. "You are stupid," she says, fighting to hide a smile.

"Aw! Come on, Marina," Papa dramatically sighs. "You don't think I am stupid forever." He winks and releases his child who is beckoned by Nine.

"Guys, we will go to Johnny," Nine waved.

"Keep safe!" Marina calls, a girl shouts a greet, and the pair left.

"Alina should stop calling Nine Daddy. It is confusing!" He dramatizes as they are alone.

"You jealous, Naveen?" Marina mocked in a pleasant and sweet tone.

"Not really," he crosses his arms. "Alina loves him. Weird."

Marina fakes a laugh. "Whatever," she dismisses, having a hard time hiding a smile.

"You are going to smile, Marina," he teases. Marina has always been a smiler since he came into her life anyway. "Told you," he states with a charming smile.

As her smile appears, it also fades away due to a disrupting thought.

As if reading her thoughts, the man caresses her arm. "You don't have to think of it, Marina. It's all over."

Marina lies back down, letting herself feel the comfort of Lorien's grass. He joins her.

"I thought I lost you," Marina says distantly.

He laces his fingers on hers. "Let's just say that I am meant for you," he says so close she could feel the warmth of his breath. Staring into his eyes, she sees beauty. All shades of emotion compressed. It is as if his green eyes contained every single memory they have. It is ambivalent yet extraordinarily wonderful.

"Eight," she says in a savoring way, like it is the last time she will say it. "I thank everyday you are here."

Eight squeezes her hand. His free hand putting it on her face, touching her cheek. "I thank everyday to see you," he grins.

Like a perfect day, he leans forward to kiss her. And like every kiss, they both do not want it to end.

At the end of all hardship, there is always rewards and benefits. Although suffering does not end, Marina has received her best prize.

Nothing compares to having Eight alive.

* * *

I did promise a happy one-shot, right? There you go. Hope you enjoyed it. :3 Reviews pls.


	10. Wrong decision

Five falls down on the hard ground. Marbles hit the ground, rolling away. He groans, lifting his head to see a blurred figure hovering. Before he could register intense pain his body is burdening, his attacker punches him.

"I will destroy you!" Someone in front of him shouted. A female.

Five was not able to regain himself quickly. A hand grabs his shirt lifting him. Then he feels cold, a familiar cold.

"Marina?" He was able to choke out.

Delirious, he yells words of apology. His assailant did not move, but that does not mean he will. Five tries to fly, bringing her with him but they are anchored to the ground. Her telekinesis has improved greatly.

He tries another attempt, which seems to be a yank. Marina, he was right about the identity, pulls and punches him to the ground. He shouts in pain, losing more focus.

"Your sorry can't bring him back!" Marina plants her foot on his sternum. The move literally kicked out the wind in him. Five shifts his body to the side and Marina pulls him up again.

"You don't have to side with them, Five," she says.

"You don't have to side with them, Marina," he counters hoarsely.

Five's vision is starting to get clearer. Marina's face shocked him.

She looks horrible. And Five does not mean that she is ugly.

Marina was never ugly.

When he met her, she has warm thoughtful eyes that says safety. Now her blood shot eyes glares intensely into his. They express heavy anger. Marina's mouth used to have a smile; always inviting to keep the shy ones comfortable. Five regrets it because a twisted snarl does not suit her.

"I do not care how you become like this, Five."

Her grip tighten on his collar and then pushing him against the wall. Five didn't consider to fight back. It was all his fault anyway.

"I don't care how hopeless you think we are."

He gulps, thinking the times that Marina considers him as a friend. Everything that has happened: the crop symbol, Arkansas, his weak side and the friendships he had forge with the Garde; they were all fake, a pretend.

He was an actor, an Oscar-winning douche actor.

"We will fight until the end," she says through gritted teeth.

But Five hesitated when it came to Marina and Eight. She is a caring person, almost like a mother. It made Five feel nostalgic. Whereas Eight made him feel like his age. Despite being inside a Mog base and all this shit, he wanted to be normal for once. Five wanted to embrace adolescence and forget burdening responsibilities. To live a life where there is no fighting, killing and more expectations? He desires that: a life of safety. And Eight managed to make him feel like that way, which Five admire him for it.

"If you are strong," Marina growls, releasing her grip. Five lands on his knees, stunned but listening. "You should have seen through the Mogadorian's intention. You know they will kill us, the humans and everything."

"That's not true," Five mutters. "They are here for the Great Expansion; they are here for greatness."

Marina kneels, leveling him. "No," she says and shakes her head vehemently. "They are stealing resources because Mogadore is almost inhabitable. With that, they have to steal from Lorien since it is the closest. Still not satisfied and with the danger of the Garde planning to avenge, Setrakus Ra plans to take Earth as well."

"That's not what they told me," Five says, snapping from pity.

"Whatever they told you contradicts to what I've learned. If they aren't here for a violent and greedy cause, then we won't be in a ship cruising to a place unknown, hiding from merciless Mogs, witness endless destruction and Eight would have to be alive!" She slams her fist into Five's chest. The impact was surprisingly strong. The wall behind catches him which was not a comfortable. He crashed into it, making a crater shaping his body.

He was supposed to stop her, but he let her hurt him. On the third attempt to hit, Marina summons her ice. All sharp and pointed icicles similar structure of a tentacle pointing at Five.

"Eight would be alive," she repeats as if each word contained explosives.

He is going to die outside the Mog quarters. This is pathetic. Five thinks he is. He didn't kill anyone until he met Eight. He didn't murder anyone after the Mogs approved of his skill. He didn't want to kill anyone. One part of him said that if he does what was instructed to him, the mission that the Mogs gave him, he would be promoted and given wonderful recognition. But the other part of him believed that killing his kind, especially told by the enemy, is horrible. And that word does not cover it sufficiently.

"Let me help," Five says.

"I can't trust you." Marina gestures and her ice approaches his skin.

He looks at her crying face. All the fury—gone, replaced by pure heartbreaking sadness. The final mental assault. How could he do this?

Five made a wrong decision. He can still turn things right and even if it means death, a more certain execution, he'll disclose it.

"Eight," he says excitedly, remembering.

Perplex and driven by anger, Marina snaps at him. "Don't you say his name!"

"No," Five stalls. "He is alive!"

"You have a scar, Five. Don't play dumb."

"No! His heart. The Mogs fixed him."

"What?" Marina retreats her ice. "That's impossible!" She calls back her ice hoping to scare him, but Five shows a stern face. The most ludicrous moment Marina seen in him.

Five calmly stands up and offer his hand, but Marina ignored it.

"He is alive. In the laboratory. Setrakus Ra is impressed by the miracle, so he took him in. If you want to get him back, you better come with me. He is planning to make Eight fight against you."

Marina shifts, trying to detect lies. She wish Ella was here with her.

This is the first time he'll offer pure service and no one would want to receive it. "Believe me. He is alive!" Marina still gives him a doubtful look. "And we could also get Ella," Five adds.

Marina thinks for a moment. She misses Eight terribly. She also wants to get Ella at all cost. The youngest Garde's safety is a high priority. If Five is correct about the possibility of brainwashing Eight, Marina can't live in a world where they must fight.

Why are you doing this? She wanted to ask. Why all of the sudden help me? Marina was kind to this person but he turned out to be a creep. She despise his choices. All of which were mistakes.

If this is a trap, at least she could kill Five without holding back.

Although, it is impossible for him to be alive. It is still insane to assume he is breathing and trapped in a Mog base. Bizarre as it is, but that is the best scenario. It is crazy to go there and rescue him. John and the others will be angry but Marina already is.

For love, anyone would be desperate.

And Marina loves Eight, whether alive or dead.

She grasps on Five's shirt sleeve. "Take me to him."

"Not worried if it is a trap," he warns.

"We both die if it is."

Five nods, leading her to a mistake that was revoked.

For a wrong decision, could create the most painful consequences. However, It does not mean that one couldn't try to make a difference.

"Next stop: Washington."

* * *

Okay, I love how this turned out. It may be a little OOC for Marina but I love writing angst; it is totally fun. This was inspired by one of my favorite fictional couples RobStar/ Robin X Starfire

Hope you are entertained!

Reviews please. :D

With happiness, Lakrahe.


	11. Happiness like that

I never knew happiness like this could exist.

Eight is right in front of me telling a joke that will never fail to make me laugh. I am laughing so hard, tears came out of my eyes. Eight gives his disarming smile at me, takes my hand and we make our way through a sea of people. I feel butterflies in my stomach, fighting their way to make me melt on the spot, but I won't allow them to.

It was all his idea. We all needed a timeout after all this mayhem. And his proposal of fun is going to a party. Despite the diverse possibilities that could endanger us by going here, not to mention that Nine and John's lunacy, we went out tonight.

As long as Eight is there, I'll go.

The dim place is crowded. It should make me uncomfortable. I never enjoyed being with a lot of people. But tonight is different. To me, the people do not matter. They are even black figures like shadows, having their own business. I caught glances of familiar faces: Six and Sam laughing; Sarah and John are dancing a slow dance, caught in each others' gaze; Nine, Adam and Ella goofing around. I love what I am seeing.

I feel a light tug as Eight fixes a lingering stare. I laugh at him and notice something. I point towards a spotlight at the middle of the vast room. Eight reads me and we start moving toward it.

Eight could've teleported us, but we would not want a jeopardized night. So he leads me with charisma, laughing and giving me quick glancing looks of excitement. People parted slightly to make way for us.

Instead of us reaching the spotlight, it went to us. As our bodies touches the light, beams of colorful laser fly across the room. It caught me in awe.

"They look so beautiful," I breathe.

"Just like you," Eight smiles, turning me.

I smile at his playful act. I also hold his other hand and the song changes. The crowd roars mirthfully at the moment they recognize the song. They dance wildly and happily to it. Something inside of me popped comfort; this is what we Lorics have been missing: innocent and spirited fun. The kind of feeling when you are dancing like no one is watching, when you are speeding through a meadow with your bike and the breeze kisses your face, when you are playing under the refreshing rain. That kind of fun.

Without being told, I bring Eight's hands and sway them synchronizing with the music. Eight has this surprised look on his face that made me laugh. He joins in and brings out his party animal. Eight isn't specially gifted with dancing, but with every move, he makes me excited. I dance along with him, keeping my eyes on his. I couldn't ask for a better partner.

I love it how the beams of light reflect on his green eyes. It looks like it is dancing on the window of his soul. It becomes more beautiful than firework displays. Averting my eyes will be impossible.

As the we get to know some of the lyrics of the song, we anticipate its next chorus. "Dance all night," he sings as he turns me again.

"To the best song ever!" I sing loudly, forgetting all my frustration. I sway from side to side. "I think it went..."

"Oh oh oh," we sang together, jumping up and down. "I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah!"

His arms wrap me in a hug. I feel butterflies attacking, but it become natural; I place my hands on his neck. Eight leans in with a smirk on his face. I know what he is about to do, so I push his head away lightly. He pouts and to tease him, I stick out my tongue.

Eight hugs me tighter and before I knew it, I am lifted in the air. He sways, spins me, giving me a thrill. It feels like a roller coaster ride in barbaric standards. I giggle, feeling like a happy squealing toddler and I love it. I feel so alive.

I love having Eight with me. I love him.

"I love you, Marina," he whispers to my ear.

Remember. Eight didn't ask me a question. He claimed that he loves me that is it. But I replied, giving him an answer that neither of us didn't know what was asked. Did you know what I replied? You guess it. I will not deny my feelings. Of course I love him. I love Eight.

The dancing went on for a few more hours until I was tired to the bone. After that event, I can't remember the rest.

I just woke up.

* * *

"Good morning!" I greet the others as I went down stairs. We are not at the penthouse but I do not care. I have the best night ever and nothing could defeat my cheery mood.

Simultaneously, everyone on the table gives me perplexed and concerned looks. It made me a little nervous.

"Hi Marina," only John returns the greeting. "Morning."

"Why everyone is so gloomy? You all looked stressed." I take a seat beside Six. She and Nine are awfully quiet today. "Did something happened?"

Six quickly shakes her head. "Nothing. Are you okay?" She carefully asks, like I might have a tantrum.

"Yes?" I say unsure if it should be my answer. "I should be," I chirp, trying to shake off the weirdness. I notice there are two absent in the team. I smile at them. "Where is Eight and Ella? Still asleep?"

All of them exchange meaningful glances at each other. Now it is my turn to be concerned.

"Why are you all acting like someone is gone or something?" I accused.

Malcolm cough, taking my attention. "We are concerned about you, Marina. You are not...stable."

They did it again: the exchanging of worried glances. "What?" I mutter in confusion. They are getting into my nerves. I hate it when I am the clueless one. And unfortunately, I mostly am.

"What's wrong?" I ask sharply. John, Nine and Six avert their eyes. They took focus on anything that is not me. Sam purses his lips looking at his father. Sarah has this look of sadness. Malcolm and Adam holds my gaze. Then it occurred to me, a horrible realization.

They both saw my reaction. My eyes wide, but my pupils contract. A pure expression of terror out of me.

"Marina," Adam finally speaks, loud and clear to get my full attention. "Promise me. Do not freak out."

For my best friends' safety, I do freak out. "Where are they?!" I shout.

"Last night, you fainted," Sam intercepts.

"I do not remember," I flinch.

"You took the news badly, Marina." I still don't remember, but somehow I know exactly what to feel.

My eyes hurt. And before I knew it, I am crying. "I don't remember."

The girls stand up and do whatever to comfort me. They give me a glass of water, pat my back, hold my hand and etc.

John kneels in front of me; a solemn look is sculptured on his face. "Tell me," I beg. I must have looked pathetic.

"We just rendezvous last night," John explains. "While you were in the Everglades to get Five's chest, we were attacked in Nine's penthouse. I woke up late from my coma and I was unable to save Ella. But she is fine. I promise. The Mogadorians will not harm her. After you receive the news, you fainted. I was unable to explain."

I do not know what to say. Last night felt so real. I was having dreams all this time. Even in my sleep I am not safe from my depression. I had nothing else to do but cry. At least to say Ella is safe.

"Eight?" I face Six. Please tell me he is okay. Tell me, he is just there outside buying pizza. Say to me, he is goofing around teleporting to Stone Henge and will be back right away. But Six didn't say anything. I turn to Nine who was also there with me at Everglades.

"Marina," he says avoiding my eyes. He is ashamed. Then everything clicked. FIVE!

"Eight has to be here. He...he can't be. Five," I say, crying all over again.

"I am sorry," Sarah says, crying too. "Marina, I am so sorry."

She pulls me in a hug and Six joins in too. As I feel their embrace, I cry harder. I have lost the best people in my life. I should have gotten used to crying, but Eight dead? I have no reason not to shed a tear.

I can hear Sam crying too. He hugs me. John gets all teary and we shared an embrace with Sam. Malcolm also puts me in a fatherly hug. I place my head on his shoulder and weep. Adam places his hand, comforting my shoulder. Later, Nine pulls me in a hug, saying sorry for over a thousand times. All of which will only heal the wound, not the scar.

"Eight is dead," I admit. Nothing will bring me happiness like that again.

* * *

I think in my opinion this is my best work so far. I really love making this. I was inspired by the song Best Song Ever by One Direction. Coincidentally, the song played on the TV while I was thinking of a new one-shot. And ta-da! DO you like it? Review please. :D


	12. Deserves a response

**Note: Event happened during Rise of Nine. The moment where Eight got stabbed by Setrakus Ra disguised as Six.**

* * *

Sharp piercing pain shoots from my chest spreading faster than wild fire through out my body.

I did not scream. I did not even have the time to make a reaction. My body collapse backwards from the push of a fake Six. As I embrace impact, I am already barely conscious. Numbness is slowly consuming me.

The next events are staccato and barely detailed: scream, laugh, fight, blast, arm, and pleads.

A special exception for the pleadings. I just know Marina is the first person to react in my situation. I am so lost in focus, whatever method she is trying to motivate me with, it barely sinked into me.

What came first in my mind is that the prediction is going to happen. Right here, right now.

Her words are far away but I am willing to fight for her. I have to try even it hurts. Every painful and shallow breath I make is a chance to see Lorien again. Every suppressed pain is an opportunity. Every beat that my heart makes is an extension of life. Every second that I stay conscious is an assurance. To see Marina again, I have to try. I can make my own fate.

To die at this moments is not fulfilling. To be honest, it is an embarrassment.

I cannot believe how dumb am I to give a victory hug to an eerie Six. All the hints are there in front of me. But what did I do? I put my emotions and my fantasies first.

I cannot die now. I have to try.

Then a magnificent flow of glowing aura came into me. I do not how glowing aura becomes a feeling, but I think it could qualify in my opinion.

My chest starts to lighten, the burden lifting up. With the numbness dissipating in surprising speed, I feel rejuvenated like a superhero. I have felt this before, just recently. A click of happiness bubbles in me. Marina! She did it. Thank Pittacus!

It is the best experience I ever have. After a few more seconds, my wound closes up. Jubilant, I roar mentally of my triumph. I am alive! I thank every deity I could think of.

I open my eyes immediately as I feel my strength returning. Right above me, the view from my mountain came in second place. Marina's face of relief beat it.

I swear I could see a halo surrounding her. She looks breathtaking. I am wonder-struck, so I smile in relief too.

Then I remember my mistake. "You need to know…Six tried to—" she cut me off and by the look in her face tells me they are dealing with it.

"That wasn't Six. It was Setrakus Ra. I didn't know how, but it was him."

"But…" I just hug that monstrous leader? I could be mocked for the rest of my short life!

Marina frowns at me, keeping me shut. I start to a sitting position as she asks how is my condition. Can I stand? Fight? Am I ready? Make an interference. I got it.

The next thing that happened was quite spontaneous. She kissed me. Unlike my overloaded happiness kiss in India, hers is what I wished that last longer.

As she pulls away, she shrugs and smiles. "Hey, there's no time like the present, right?"

My heart skips a beat. I have something more than killing Mogs to keep my life interesting. A relationship with Marina? If being a Garde means not to get into a galactic War, I wanted to laugh with contentment. I love that idea.

A battle is still waging, we have to act fast, romance thingy later. But I can't help it. She left me shocked and unresponsive. The thing is I have a comeback. Her reason for kissing me deserves a response. I wanted to say, "I have a feeling you will be my everlasting present."

* * *

I would like to thank my readers for being supporting with my fanfic. I love you so much! I meant it with all my heart. Thank you! I'll be changing my title to Lemniscate, because it is the figure infinity. And we can all tell that Eight and Marina's love is like that.

Sorry for a short one but you guys wanted a happy one, right? I am somehow short of ideas. So this will be my last one-shot until an idea sparks. But don't worry guys. I'll post something soon. I promise. Reviews please. :)


	13. Once a upon a time

Seven is shivering under my arms. We have been walking for hours, trying to find a place to stay for the night. However, the planned things aren't what happened.

A battered old man sneaked up on me and grabbed the last of our jewels and essentials—The Chest. Unfortunate that none of us, Seven and I, were not suited to fight yet. We lost anything worth humanly trading for.

I tried to fight for our stuff, but the man, as skinny as he is, made his way to give me a hit on the face and stomach. I fell backward and easily lost focus. My eye sight went blurry. I struggled to stand up.

I heard a shriek. Seven! I found her crouching, her face on the ground. The man's ugly hand on Seven's neck and pushed her further to the mud.

Terror filled me as I see the monstrosity these humans are capable of. No one hurts Seven! I know she is not capable of being hurt, I forgot that at the moment.

I turned berserk and tackled the man. Every inch of my body ached as I hit him and we tumbled together away from my Garde. He keeps on groaning and gasping for air.

In contact with the ground, I am on top of him. I scratched at him like a psycho.

"You filthy rat!"

"Whore!" I don't know what it means, but I am driven by anger as I heard it. That made me punch the guy squarely on his jaw. He spat at me. I do not know how he does it. The man was able to move against my weight. He kicked me away, snatched our stuff and made a break for it. I am coughing out dust as he was a good distance away, still on the run.

Thanks to the Charm, Seven is pretty much in good shape. She cried the moment she saw me.

Another lucky circumstance is that our Chest was not taken. Seven was protecting it while the man was assaulting her. She was shrieking because she was afraid the man might succeed.

"Good job, baby," I murmured as I pat her head. Although she could be proud of her achievement, she is ultimately sad.

"Adel," she sobbed. "Mama…"

I am in horrible condition: my left eye is swollen shut; my body is covered in blue bruises; my nose is bleeding and; my ankle is twisted. I feel awful. But I feel worse as Seven wrap me in a hug and she cried into my sleeves. Or to my ripped sleeves.

It hurts to see her cry.

"Don't cry, dear." She did not stop though.

The moon is already midway to the top. Might as well find a place to stay for the night and fast. Without jewels, a comfortable inn is out of the checklist. "Let's find a bus stop, okay?"

Seven nodded and stood up. It is my turn to bring the Chest. Since we arrive on Earth and struggled with our traveling, we took turns in bringing the Chest. But Seven had better initiative for a young girl, she refused to give me the Chest. Instead, she carries it herself with her free hand. The other hand took mine and we walked for another couple of hours.

* * *

"I'm hungry, Mama," Seven whimpered. It has been some time she is laying on my lap. She didn't want to sleep, because she wanted me to rest. So she just stays there wide awake.

I am deeply moved by her noble thoughts and kind gestures. A sense of pride stirred inside of me that she is my Garde and I am her Cepan. She will surely be a good Garde. Seven will be strong and powerful; she will save Lorien from dormancy.

"Me too," I replied. "But there are no houses or stores." I could work for a while in any place in exchange for a meal, but we only found a small beaten hut. A town might be miles away.

I stroke her hair and she yawned. My body still ached, but I didn't care. There was no time for rest in that condition. I have to do all I can to protect Seven.

Seven nudged me, but it was enough to make me wince.

"Sorry," she apologized softly. "Can you tell me a story?"

I am taken aback by her request. I am not much of a story teller. What should I say? Lorien's stories had made a trauma to her. It is best to tell her at the age of young adolescence. That leaves…Of course, fairy tales are a best recommend for children. I heard this from human adults while we were on the train when Seven's name was Yasmin.

I am not sure what to tell her. I don't recall any particular stories. Then, I'll might as well compromise one.

"Once upon a time in a place far, far away. Take my word far away in a serious sense," I start and winked at her which turned out to be a major failure because of my injured face. Seven giggled lightly that made me smile and continue. "There was a princess who is destined to save the world.

Her world was invaded by bad aliens. It was horrible because none of her people was able to stop the meanies. The enemy was far too strong.

As a solution to save the kingdom, what the kings did was to send selected group of young princesses and princes with their best companions to a place unknown for them to hide. That was so they were not to be caught by the enemy. They got lucky though, they did escape.

All they have to do is to be the best fighters and save their kingdom. It was not easy but not impossible. Everyone believe they could do it, except for one.

This princess was different from other chosen ones. She had lovely dark brown hair, expressive clear blue eyes, a wonderful smile, and an admiring personality.

She was way open to different ideas. Her mind is at a different level. She, at least from all of them, knew of the danger they will soon face. She knew it would be difficult. Thus, the princess feared her fate.

So while traveling through space, the princess cried straight for days. She was always on the corner sulking. She didn't want to talk to anyone even to her companion. The princess was barely eating and it made her companion grew worried of her.

One day, her companion told her to eat lunch and play with her friends. The princess ignored her companion. This made the companion feel deeply hurt. Anger boiled inside the princess's companion. She wanted to snap at the princess because she is being way too stubborn. The companion did though. And the most likely happened, the princess avoid her for hours.

After the incident, the companion wanted to apologize for her rude behavior. She knew very well to treat the princess not as a royalty but as a daughter. The princess is what remains of the companion's treasured ones.

As the companion went out to find the princess, one of the princes found the young girl first. The companion didn't want to interrupt, so she eavesdropped instead. They were talking about the aliens and how scary they are. The princess became uncomfortable with the conversation. That is one of the things she wants to avoid. To her surprise, the prince understands her.

_I won't let them hurt you_, the prince said.

_How?_ asked the princess.

_I'll fight them, silly._

_You are just a kid_, the princess replied with a pout.

_I know, but I'll grow stronger and then I'll protect you. I will save you from those baddies._ The prince's hands moves as he speak enthusiastically.

The companion takes a peep from her hiding place. She saw the prince. He has messy curly brown hair, lively green eyes, a disarming smile with a personality to match.

The prince smiled widely at the princess. It made both the princess and the companion laugh. The prince really knows how to light things up, because the gloomly mood of the princess disappeared.

_I'll grow stronger too_, she said. _I want to protect you too._

_Let's be each others' savior!_ The prince exclaimed excitedly. He stood up and grab the princess's hand and they ran together.

The next few days the princess improved greatly. She greeted everyone with a smile. She frequently went to training early. Her crying and worries stopped. The princess became determined and lively thanks to the prince. This made the companion extremely happy.

The prince and princess were inseparable. They always play together. They went to trainings and gatherings together. They even have sleepovers in the others' sleeping quarters.

They even play games of saving each other, but mostly it was the prince that saved the princess. Sometimes, the princess was teased by the other young children because she was the slowest in progress. She was working as hard as the others, it made her feel sad that she is the weakest. But the prince is so supportive, he kept on encouraging the princess to never give up. That she could do it. That he will always be there for the princess whenever she needed him.

The princess was so grateful for what he did; she gave the prince a kiss on the cheek. She was holding hands with him as they went around the ship. Their friendship grew deeper and their bond grew stronger.

The companion witnessed all of these. It made her sad because the journey is about to end.

It made the companion anxious because once again they will be on their own. She will also have to deal with the princess's request.

The time came and their ship landed at a dessert. A place where there is sand everywhere; a place of privacy. As their feet touch the surface, they saw the people that would help them go to their journey, people similar to them.

The prince or princess with their respective companion form a circle. Each pair will get a direction, a rule that the princess is still oblivious about. The prince and his companion face a different position and so as the other pairs. That made a realization to the princess.

_Can't we go with him?_ She asked, pointing to the prince.

_No, we have to separate. The Charm will only work if we are away from the each other. I'm sorry._ Her companion explained.

_No!_ She screamed. _He is my best friend, my savior!_

Cursed by loneliness, the princess ran off to the prince and his companion but her companion stopped her. The princess screamed defiantly and struggled through the companion's grip. With that, the princess started to cry again as the companion wrapped her in a hug.

_Please! We can't go alone. I am scared._

_Me too_, the companion said and there was no better choice. Staying away is the most practical way to be alive. The companion knelt down in front of her. They looked into each others' eyes and the companion spoke as careful as possible to make her understand. _If you want him safe, we have to be alone. We have to face fear._

The princess's sobs got louder and louder. It only stopped when she heard the prince's voice, shouting at her.

_Princess! Don't cry! You look ugly when you have tears in your eyes! I'll still protect you, okay? We will see each other again!_ The prince waved. A disarming smile left hanging as he grew smaller in the distant.

The princess smiled, accepting life's cruel fate, and grabbed her companion's hand.

A start of a new adventure.

A new life.

They are at a rough start, but she will meet her prince again. For all she didn't know, she already found love at such a young age.

The end."

I sigh contentedly as Seven sleeps soundly. From the start of the story, I continuously brushed my hand against her back and upper arm; a mannerism I had formed when Seven had difficulty in sleeping.

Tomorrow will be a rough start. Protecting us will be more difficult, but it will all be worthwhile because I know my princess will save the universe. It may be fictitious like a fairy tale, but I believe in her more than anything.

She may not remember most of what happened during the trip, but I know she will not change the way she felt about Eight, the Garde who made her happy.

* * *

Okay, the song Dati by Sam Concepcion inspired me to do this. How being children is so...I don't know simply wonder and a lot of things happen, but yeah we know that at the teenage version of Seven and Eight they completely are attracted to each other.

I have a struggle about the use of " 's " with the words ending with 's' like princess's. In my 'whatever' english, it is suppose to be princess' or something like that and not princess's. I don't know. I am kind of rebellious, so I might as well use princess's. Ahahahah.

After how many stories written, I have finally wrote something over 2k long. I hope you enjoyed it even it was a bit childish though or a little of a cliffhanger. :)

**EpicLoric24 **I could write about an OC making either Eight or Marina jealous. I'll just find the right plot soon. :)

Thank you once again for the reviews, you guys. :D I love you so much!


End file.
